


First 'I Love You'

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time one of them says 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First 'I Love You'

“Do you think that whoever invented the idea of clowns knew that they would be a common horror movie occurrence in the future?” Kurt asked, snuggled up into Sebastian’s side on the couch.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder. “Maybe that was their plan all along.” He suggested. “What brought this up?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about that horror film we watched last night.” Kurt said. “You looked quite scared when that clown burst out from behind the door.”

“I was not scared. I was startled. There is a difference.”

“So when you ‘just happened’ to go get more tea it had nothing to do with the clown fighting scene?” Kurt grinned up at him.

“No. Definitely not. I felt like I might have caught what you had.”

“Sebastian, that was weeks ago. I am sure your immune system is fine.”

“Whatever you say babe. So, what do you want to watch tonight? It’s your turn to choose.”

“Hm, how about ‘Sleepless In Seattle’? I haven’t seen that in a while.”

“Alright, do you want to set it up?” Sebastian asked.

“No, you do it, you are the one with the DVD version.” Kurt said, winking. Since Kurt had moved into Sebastian’s apartment he hadn’t lost a moment to tease him about his extensive Meg Ryan movie collection, that mirrored Kurt’s.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but got up off the couch and walked over to his DVDs and picked out the movie. “I hate you sometimes.” He muttered loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt laughed. “No you don’t, you love me.”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Kurt, who was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. “Yeah I really do.” He said. He hadn’t meant for Kurt to hear it, but somehow he did.  
“Wait, you do?” Kurt asked, sitting up.

“Of course I do. You think I would let just anyone tease me about my romcom collection?” Sebastian joked. Seeing Kurt grin he finished putting the movie into the player and walked back and sat on the couch next to Kurt. Looking over he said, “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt stared at him and began to smile. “I love you too.” Kurt said. “Except for when you leave the DVD case open like that, you know it bugs me.”

“Whatever you say.” Sebastian grinned, but he got up and closed the DVD case and returned to Kurt, wrapping his arm around him. “Movie now?”

“Sure, love.” Kurt said.

“Are you going to call me that all the time now?” Sebastian asked.

“Until it stops annoying you.” Kurt said as he pressed play on the remote. 


End file.
